


Where I am from

by Asumimore



Series: Poems and Short Stories [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asumimore/pseuds/Asumimore





	Where I am from

I am from my Grandmother’s cooking  
And Grandpa’s sports  
The smell of my Grandma’s cookies  
And the oatmeal I ate with Grandpa.  
  
I am from the stories told  
Of Grandpa’s bleeding toe.  
The later Gators  
After while crocodile  
And the tough old birds.  
  
I am from the backyard.  
From the blue deck  
To the concrete stones  
The playhouse up high  
The swing set and the sandbox  
  
I am from the flowers  
The blue tulips and the Red posies  
The tall green weeds that pricked my toes  
The smell of mulch  
The green grass  
The small pool  
And the tools


End file.
